


Escapando

by werty9i



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Family Issues, He Tian needs a hug, Hurt He Tian, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure He Tian, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Mo, Protective Tian, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werty9i/pseuds/werty9i
Summary: La familia He no se caracteriza por ser los mas cariñosos al momento de cuidar de niños, ellos deben ser fuertes para poder hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares en el futuro. El señor He tiene tres hijos: Rou (30), Tian(17) y Cheng(6). Rou trató de proteger lo mas que pudo a Tian para que no sufriera tanto. Tian trata de desvincular a él y su hermano menor Cheng de la familia y así no se vea obligado a tener que tratar con su padre y arruinar su infancia. Mo y Tian son amigos desde que tienen 15, cuando siempre paraban peleando, pero ahora son mas maduros y tendrán que buscar resolver sus problemas.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> Me imagino a Cheng de niño como haru (de free), solo que con ojos grises. Sé que se parece mucho a Tian xd pero sería raro imaginar a Cheng como Tian de pequeño, sabiendo que va a interactuar mucho con él.
> 
> Espero les guste :3

Tian esta en su departamento acompañado de Mo, después que este decidiera bajo amenaza ir a prepararle el almuerzo. En la mañana intento comunicarse a la casa de su hermano para hablar con su hermano menor, pero no pudo hacerlo. Es algo hace cada vez que planea ir a esa casa. Lo hacia para preguntarle si quiere que le lleve algo. Sabia que el podría tener acceso a todo lo que quisiera, pero le hacia sentir como un buen hermano preguntándole. Otra vez intenta comunicarse con su hermano menor, una sirvienta le contesta y le vuelven a decir que no esta disponible.

– ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Algo le ha pasado a Cheng?

Silencio.

– No, esta ocupado.

– ¿Haciendo que?

– No tengo autorización para hablar de eso.

Cuelga. Esta molesto. No sabe si le paso algo o si solo le dieron esas ordenes a las chicas para sacarle de sus casillas.

– ¿Todo en orden? – Le pregunta Mo.

– Sí, tengo que ir a la casa de mi hermano.

– ¿No vas a comer? – Le parece raro, Tian siempre come lo que cocina.

Lo piensa un rato – Si, después de esto iré.

– ¿Te vas a quedar a almorzar, pequeño Mo?

– ¿Por qué querría almorzar contigo, cabeza de pito?

– Porque si no tendrás que ir a tu casa a cocinar de nuevo. Tía esta de viaje.

Tenía razón. Su madre se ha ido de viaje por trabajo. Últimamente ha comenzado a viajar mucho por ello – Me quedaré a almorzar, pero tendrás que pedir algo para la cena.

– ¿También te quedaras a cenar, pequeño Mo?, que sorpresa.

– Lo decía para ti, estúpido.

**. . .**

Tian tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la casa de Rou. Cuando llega, nota que la mayoría del personal no esta allí. No le pinta bien, se dirige a una sirvienta.

– ¿Donde están todos?, se ve muy vacío el lugar.

– Están en las afueras, por el bosque.

– ¿Y Rou?

– También esta por ahí.

– ¿Cheng?

– Igual

Sale al patio para ver si están a la vista. No lo están. Llama a Rou.

– Estoy en casa, ¿En que parte estas?

Ya no se lo podía esconder a Tian, así que como todo un hombre se lo dijo de una – Cheng huyó. Esta por algún lugar cercano.

– Mierda.

Tian corre hacia el bosque tratando de buscar a Cheng. Recuerda cuando el huyó de niño también, después que sintió la traición de su hermano y supo que no iba a poder hacer nada que no este aprobado por su padre. Sabia lo que se sentía. Se preguntaba si tuvo alguna discusión previa con Rou. Al poco tiempo de que se uniera a la búsqueda, recibió un mensaje de él diciendo que Cheng ya había llegado a casa y que su personal le había avisado de ello, se dirigió a la casa de nuevo.

Al llegar encuentra un Rou muy enojado preguntándole donde había estado y por que no había avisado y un Cheng tratando de zafarse de su agarre respondiendole que no le hubiera dejado, que estaba jugando y que no era justo que no pudiera ver otras personas que no son las que están en la casa. Notó como el semblante de Rou cambio un poco, seguía molesto pero sus ojos miraban a Cheng con tristeza. En eso, decide hacer notar su presencia.

– Chicos.

Cheng – Hermano.

Rou – Viniste de improviso.

Tian – No me dejaste otra opción, no sabia que estaba sucediendo. Cheng, te estuve llamando y no estabas, ten cuidado por favor.

Rou – Esperemos que no vuelva a pasar.

Tian – ¿Podemos hablar?

Al poco rato, ambos se encuentran en la biblioteca de la casa, se mantienen la mirada, están serios pero no lo suficiente como para intimidarse.

Tian – No debería ser así. Deberías encontrar una forma.

Rou – Es fácil decirlo cuando no te tienes que hacer cargo de él. Es un niño, aún esta débil. Debe aprender muchas cosas para poder sobrevivir.

Tian – ¿Si quiera lo ves? ¿O solo lo dejas con tus empleados?

Rou – ...

Tian – No me jodas, ni siquiera lo ves seguido ¿Verdad?, ¿Pelearon antes de que llegara y por eso huyó?, ¿Si quiera te importa?

Rou – ¡Si me importa!, por eso lo dejo acá, con personas de confianza que sé que podrán cuidarlo y sobre lo de salir, sabes que tengo cosas importantes que hacer, estos meses he estado particularmente ocupado, pero mientras, él esta seguro acá. Si tienes alguna idea que no sea una idiotez, es bienvenida. Y no, no peleamos, últimamente sale mucho, pero no se demora tanto.

Tian estuvo pensando un rato. Obviamente Cheng ya tenía edad para no querer estar en el mismo lugar encerrado todo el tiempo. Recordó lo bien que se llevaba con Rou cuando era pequeño, hasta que el puso a padre por encima suyo, antes no le soportaba, pero ahora no se llevaban mal, incluso casi como que se llevan bien. Los dos adoraban a Cheng, aunque tenían sus diferencias. Tian quería que creciera lo mejor que pudiera por eso se esforzaba en que notará que le importaba. Sabia que Rou intentaba lo mismo, pero sin que se notará la intensidad.

– ¿Y si me lo llevo a mi departamento?

– ¿Qué?

– Piénsalo, yo puedo cuidar de él, soy alguien de fiar, ademas es una zona muy segura. Podrías viajar tranquilamente y hacer tus negocios y nos encontrarías a los dos en el mismo lugar.

– Tian, dije que no una idiotez, eres un adolescente, no sabes cuidar a un niño.

– ¿Y tú si?

– ...

– Esta sufriendo, sabemos que eres el títere de padre, no tienes tiempo para compartir con él. Es mejor que alguien de la familia se haga cargo y no una persona externa.

Rou lo estaba pensando, no sonaba tan mal. Sabia que Tian haría todo lo posible para que estuviera bien. Padre esta interesado en Cheng pero no tanto, ya que no es un hijo legitimo. Rou lo quería, de la misma manera en que quería a Tian, los vio crecer y era suficiente para él, no importaba que fueran hijos de distintas madres. Hizo lo mejor que pudo cuidando a Tian y Tian lo haría incluso mejor con Cheng. Dos generaciones libres de odio.

– Esta bien, pero iré a visitarlos regularmente.

No podía creer que había convencido a Rou.

– Genial, me lo llevo hoy.

Rou lo mira con picardia – Deberías, antes de que cambie de opinión – Tiene que viajar esa noche así que estaría bien saber que ambos hermanos se hacen compañía. Tian lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados – Espero no tener que recordarte lo básico de niños, no lo consientas, tendrás que corregirlo a veces y protegerlo, y ,dios, que no sea un vago. También enséñale a pelear.

**. . .**

Tian se dirige al cuarto de Cheng, toca su puerta y después de un rato la abre.

– ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso? – Niega con la cabeza y él cierra la puerta tras de si y se apoya en ella. Le extiende su brazo.

– Ven – Cheng le obedece. Tian lo abraza y acaricia su cabello. Cheng apenas y llega a la cadera de Tian, así que abraza las piernas de este.

– Esa travesura nos asusto a todos

– Lo siento – Le mira a los ojos, para su edad sostenía la mirada demasiado. Legado He, definitivamente.

– Sé que es difícil ... Estuve hablando con Rou y le mencione que podrías ir a vivir conmigo ¿Que te parece?

Lo miró sorprendido y con felicidad – ¿En serio?

Le sonríe – Si, bueno, lo tendremos pisando nuestros talones. También tendrás que asistir al colegio, levantarte temprano, limpiar y hacer tareas.

– Sii, gracias. ¿Podré salir?

– Conmigo y para ir a la escuela, pero no te preocupes, casi siempre estoy disponible – Se sonríen – Alista tus cosas – Lo piensa mejor – Llamare a alguien para que te ayude.

Después de que Cheng se quedará alistando sus pertenencias con un par de criadas, decide visitar la tumba de su madre. Cuando vuelve a la habitación, se encuentra con Rou, quien esta de cuclillas hablando con Cheng, se ven relajados. Se acerca a ellos.

– Lo sé, tienes razón, no es justo para ti, pero recuerda que tu seguridad es muy importante y por eso nos preocupamos mucho, ¿No estarías enojado si me pusiera en peligro pudiendo evitarlo?

– Si, lo siento. Pero, si son tan fuertes, las demás personas no deberían querer meterse con nosotros y por eso siempre estaría seguro ¿No?

Rou – Lo sé, pero tu aún eres muy pequeño y no eres tan fuerte. Ahora que te vas con Tian, tienes que hacerle caso, nada de huir.

– No lo haré, lo prometo – Rou aprovecha que Cheng se apoya en el para cargarlo con un brazo, le gustaba hacerlo, le recordaba cuando Tian era de su tamaño. Dirige su mirada a Tian. Las chicas acaban de alistar las cosas y hacen una reverencia para retirarse.

– No te quedes ahí parado, ven para acá y ayuda – Tian va hacia ellos con una sonrisa – No mueran, al mas mínimo problema me lo hacen saber ¿Entendieron?

– Si – responden ambos.

– Tian no lo puedes dejar solo, tus días de salir cada vez que quieras acabaron. Si necesitas salir, tienes que avisarme a mi o a Xio.

– Te diré si no lo cumple – Dijo Cheng mientras se reía y le salían unos cuernos invisibles.

– Enano cállate. No le dejaría solo – Rou pasa su otro brazo por los hombros de Tian.

– Pasaré seguido a verlos, así que espero que estén viviendo en condiciones humanas.

– Me ofendes.

Rou desordena el cabello de Tian mientras lo mira no tan serio, casi como queriendo sonreirle – Ya estas grande, pero no tanto, tendré que ir dentro de poco para inscribirle al colegio, espero no sea tan problemático como tú. Por cierto, un chófer mío los llevará de vuelta – Tian le sostiene la mirada para después desordenarle el cabello por el lado donde tiene sostenido a Cheng, esta indefenso por ahí.

– Dios, compórtate – Rou se queda quito un rato y luego trata de llegar al cabello de Tian para desordenarlo más y así comienza una pelea amistosa entre hermanos.

**. . .**

Ya de noche y después de llevar las cosas de Cheng al auto, se despiden en la entrada. Tian sabia que las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas, ahora no solo sus acciones repercutían en él, si no en la persona a la cual debe cuidar. Vio a su hermano menor aguantando las ganas de dormir y supo que todo valdría la pena. " _Espero que_ _Mo y Cheng se lleven bien"_ , pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de llegar al departamento, subir las cosas y, al fin, poder sentarse en el sofá con Cheng apoyado sobre él, ya que se estaba muriendo de sueño, Tian recuerda a Mo diciéndole que no había sobrado comida, y él no sabia cocinar. Tenia hambre, no mucho, pero más tarde empeoraría y nada le decía que Cheng se iba a quedar dormido hasta mañana, así que se decidió a pedir una pizza.

Mañana tendrán que desayunar y se pregunta si es saludable para un niño comer cereal todas las mañanas, es muy popular y todo, pero ¿En serio será bueno?. No tenia el cuarto listo, faltaba limpiarlo apropiadamente antes de ser usado. ¿Que hará para los almuerzos? Tendrá que pedir comida si Mo no viene, no podía darle sopa instantánea seguido. _"¿En que me metí?"._

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre. Sale por su pedido, en un movimiento que despierta a Cheng. Ambos acaban comiendo para después ponerse ropa mas cómoda. _"Los_ _días_ _de pasarla en boxer acabaron, supongo"_ , se dijo a si mismo Tian mientras se cambiaba. Ambos se van a dormir a la cama de Tian, mientras le pasa un brazo por detrás, como cuando un Cheng mas pequeño iba a su cuarto a dormir. _"Todo estará bien"._

_**. . .** _

Hace un tiempo, Tian había llegado a un acuerdo con Mo para que le cocine casi a diario, llegaba entre las 11 de la mañana y las 4 de la tarde. Al menos llegaba siempre. Así que Tian solo se dispuso a esperarle para darle el nuevo trabajo de limpiar y arreglar la que será la habitación de Cheng.

Mo entra al departamento, ya sabia de antemano la clave, y lo primero con lo que se topa es con un mini Tian frente al televisor, el cual se voltea al escuchar que alguien acaba de entrar al departamento.

– ¡¿Te achicaste?! – Le pregunta, sorprendido y algo asustado.

Cheng le miraba con confusión – ¿Quien eres?

Tian, recién salido de la ducha y secándose el cabello, se le acerca por detrás – Mo, no seas imbécil, esas cosas no pasan.

– Oh no, ahora son dos, se han multiplicado – Dijo Mo alterado, sosteniendo su cabeza con las dos manos y pensando que todo es un sueño. Tian no resiste mas y le golpea no muy fuerte en la cabeza para sacarlo de su trance. Cheng se ríe y regresa de nuevo a jugar Play.

– Haz algo de comer por favor, también necesito que limpies una de las habitaciones, te pagaré mas, no te preocupes por eso.

– ... Esta bien ... ¿Él es?– Tian señala la mesa de isla en la cocina para que vayan a ellos, él sonido del televisor es lo bastante alto y sus voces lo suficientemente baja, así que pueden tener una conversación sin ser escuchados.

Tian señala la sala con su mano – Cheng, mi hermano.

– No sabia que tenias otro hermano.

– Fácil te lo he mencionado como primo ... digamos que su existencia es media secreta.

– ¿Por qué me lo dices entonces?

– Porque somos mejores amigos Momo – Tian le hace un puchero – Ademas ... si me pasa algo o a él, esa es la razón.

– ¿Podría saber que pasa? – Mo le mira con preocupación y enojo.

– No ahora – Tian le sonríe y Mo puede notar que el pelinegro esta un poco ansioso hoy, no sabe por qué.

– Vale ... – Mo no iba a presionar mas, sabia que a Tian no le gustaba hablar de cosas familiares. Seguro le diría después, mientras estén bien no hay problema.

Mo comienza a cocinar el almuerzo, con Tian mirándolo y hablándole desde la mesa sobre cosas de la preparatoria, y Cheng revoloteando por el lugar, quien de rato en rato se unía a su conversación. Mo pensaba que era un niño peculiar, tenia como la misma aura asesina de Tian pero en versión pequeña y, por lo tanto, no tan intimidarte. _"¿Acaso toda su familia nace con aura asesina?, ¿Como serán sus reuniones familiares?, ahora que lo_ _piensa_ _..._ _no son_ _nada bonitas"._

Para cuando ya estaba acabando de cocinar, Mo cayó en que le agradaba, ya que, molestaba y se lanzaba encima de Tian. Quien, para sus ojos, se había vuelto mucho mas atractivo por tener una sonrisa de ternura en la cara. Mo vio que Tian estaba cansado así que le ofreció un té, mientras trataba de animarlo colocando su cabello casi seco hacia atrás. Cheng los vio desde lejos, le comenzaba a caer bien Mo. En un momento Cheng se quedo parado al lado de Mo para verlo cocinar.

– ¿Quieres poner los vegetales? – Mo le pregunta sonriendo, Cheng le asiente para luego ir por la bandeja, comenzar a sacarlos con una cuchara y ponerlos en la olla – Muy bien – Mo le acaricia la cabeza y comparten sonrisas. Tian simplemente se queda viéndolos y pensando que eso era lo que quería en su vida, y también molestando al pelirrojo al decirle que parece una linda ama de casa, mientras este se enojaba. La platica entre los tres sigue hasta acabar el almuerzo, Mo comentando como Tian no sabe hacer nada, Cheng apoyándolo indiscutiblemente y Tian tratando de defender sus habilidades culinarias.

**. . .**

Después acabar de limpiar la habitación que Cheng había elegido, Mo se dirige a la sala, en donde se encuentra a Tian y Cheng jugando. Ambos estaban tratando de hacer que el otro perdiera poniendo sus manos sobre el mando del otro y tratando de empujarse también. Sonrió al ver la escena, se veían demasiado tiernos, los ojos de Tian se veían completamente feliz, sin sombras.

– Ya esta todo limpio – dice Mo.

– Ya escuchaste – dice Tian parando el juego – Ve ordena tus cosas –

– Esta bien – Cheng se dirige a su habitación – Muchas gracias – le dice a Mo mientras le hace una reverencia – hermano eres un tramposo – dice de nuevo mientras carga la ultima caja que estaban en la entrada y se voltea a sacarle la lengua a Tian.

– Lo sé, un día nos vengaremos – Mo le sonríe y le desordena el cabello cuando este pasa por su lado. Mira a Tian y le hace una cara graciosa, como diciéndole que el pequeño es divertido. Se sienta en el sofá, mientras Tian le devuelve la sonrisa y se levanta del piso para sentarse a su lado.

**Pov Tian**

– Así que soy un tramposo.

– De los peores – Mo le comenta para luego sonreír ambos – Parece como si fuera tu hijo, ahora que lo pienso, los tres se parecen mucho, ahora se como te veías de niño y como te veras de adulto.

Me rió y después me pongo un poco mas serio– Se siente raro.

– ¿Que cosa? – Voltea a mirarle de nuevo.

– Es el primer día que esta acá y ya me siento un poco agotado – Le digo sinceramente – Espero no cagarlo.

– ¿Que quieres decir?

– Hablo de que ... no se como comportarme, como hermano, como amigo o como padre, ¿Que debería ser para él?, ahora que solo estaremos los dos.

Estas en silencio un rato – No importa ... creo que no deberías fijarte en eso ... compórtate como te hubiera gustado que se comportaran contigo – Ambos se quedan viendo las luces de la ciudad por la ventana un rato. Voltea a ver a Mo y este le sonríe, mientras comienza a cambiar de canal, como sabiendo que no va a hablar mucho.

¿Como hubiera querido?. Hubiera querido alguien que se preocupara por mi, y que no sea pagado, que jugara conmigo. Alguien que cuando se hiciera una herida, no solo le dijera que no llorara, sino que también me cargue mientras me intenta calmar. Un padre para que le de consejos sobre la vida, trabajo o amistad, mientras me da mi primera cerveza. Un hermano que lo proteja cuando sus padre le regañaba sin sentido. También hubiera querido una madre que le enseñara a hacer galletas, entre risas y manchas de harina en la ropa, como se ve en los comerciales de repostería. Mo. No pude evitar formar en mi mente la imagen de Mo cocinando, mientras estoy atrás de él, teniendo en brazos a un Cheng mucho mas pequeño, riéndonos y sin pensar en nada mas. Sería perfecto, pero esa imagen no era posible. Cheng ya había crecido y Mo no le iba a hacer caso, no de esa forma.

Las cosas con Mo han cambiado con el tiempo. Mo creció, quedándose por pocos centímetros a su altura, maduró, igual que él, y la pubertad le hizo muy bien, estaba mas guapo que nunca. También se había vuelto muy popular con las chicas, creo que todos los del grupo (Xixi y Yi también), no es como si él se hubiera quedado atrás pero igual le daba celos. Ahora ya no le afectaba, había perdido, lo admitía.

Siempre hay rumores de Mo con chicas del instituto. Siempre con el mismo tipo de chicas, esas que no están locas ni te hacen escenas ni tienen una actitudes forzadas, esas que están emocionalmente estables, que se llevan bien con sus familias, que tienen una vida tranquila y pacifica, esas que le llevan comida y dulces hechos en casa en agradecimiento por ayudarlas por cualquiera que se el motivo. Ese era el tipo de mujeres que le gustaban al pelirrojo y él no era mujer ni tenia ninguna de esas cualidades, pero entendía porque a Mo le gustaban, a él también le agradaban, eran ese tipo de personas que no te pueden caer mal, aunque él no tenia gran amistad con ellas como el pelirrojo.

– Hey – Le llama Mo – No te martirices – Le dice mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros y comenzar a masajearle la cabeza para que se relajara. Tian cierra los ojos al tacto.

– No puedo evitarlo – Aunque no estaba pensando en Cheng ... directamente.

– Sé que – Mo pone mas fuerza a las caricias por un rato – Las cosas por las que has pasado no han sido las mejores – ¿Por qué lo menciona? – Pero no es que – Hace una pausa – No es tu culpa como se tornan las cosas ... no hay nada malo contigo, siempre haces lo mejor que puedes – Mo deja de acariciar mi cabello para pasar su brazo por mis hombros, me atrae hacia él y junta nuestras cabezas mientras vemos la pantalla de la televisión – Todo estará bien.

– ¿Tu crees?, Tal vez acabo como siendo el Rou de Cheng.

– Tal vez Rou no es todo lo que crees.

– Lo sé ... después de que llego Cheng, comencé a ver que hay cosas que tienes que hacer, aunque no sean las correctas. Rou se ha llevado la culpa de varias cosas. Y he tenido que ocultar cosas también. Rou en serio la tuvo difícil ... pero igual hay cosas que no puedo perdonar.

– Hey, no es tu culpa, nada que ha pasado antes lo es – Dice Mo, para volver hacerle caricias en su cabeza, pero, gracias a esas palabras, necesita mas que eso. Me abrazo a su cintura, semi echándome en el proceso. Mo no dice nada, sabe que es un tema delicado para él. Solo pasar tu brazo al rededor de mi espalda.

Pasan unos minutos en los cuales me quedo sintiendo sus caricias y escuchando su corazón mientras se escucha la televisión de fondo. Se ve a un Cheng corriendo hacia ellos – Ya acabe – Levanto mi cara. Siento como Mo afloja su agarre pero no lo quita – Genial, ¿Quieres ver una película?.

**Pov Cheng**

Cheng – ¿Cual?

Mo – No se como se llama, pero parece apta para todos, ven, siéntate – Me siento en la alfombra, al frente de los dos. La película esta en propaganda así que aprovecho para voltear y mirarlos. Tian me mira burlón – mala suerte – Lo notó decaído, no se si debería preguntar que ha pasado, usualmente nadie me responde nada, así que será mejor distraerlo. Agarro su mano para luego hacer que se golpee a si mismo en el rostro, bueno casi.

– ¿Quieres jugar, eh? – Tian sonríe y Mo los ve divertido.

– No, estoy cansado – Parece que hermano también lo esta porque no sigue con el tema.

También parece como si hermano fuera un niño cuando esta con el pelirrojo, se nota que se llevan muy bien. Se sentía muy acogedor, le hacia recordar al vago recuerdo de como se sentía antes de llegar con los He.

Al principio pensó que iba a ser lo mismo que quedarse en casa de Rou, solo que Tian si estaría en casa mas tiempo, con lo cual estaba satisfecho, ya que estaba acostumbrado a solo estar con gente contratada por su hermano. Se llevaba bien con Rou, cuando se veían, jugaban y trataba de hacerlo sentir bien. Tian se estaba esforzando en pasar tiempo con él, incluso teniendo a otra persona en casa, y eso era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, en casa casi siempre se oculta de las visitas. Su amigo también es agradable, aunque se ve que esta medio rayado. Pero no importa, Tian también lo está. Es raro ver eso, Rou siempre ha sido muy controlado con sus emociones y, prácticamente todo lo que hace.

Mo es amable con los dos. Siempre le han dicho que no debería confiar en nadie, que la gente es mala y que cuando menos lo creas te apuñalaran por la espalda, sin importar lo que sea, amigos, conocidos y que por ello siempre tenia que hacerle caso al He mayor. Tian siempre le decía que no todo era así, le alegra de que Tian haya decidido llevárselo. Sabia que era una carga, que él fue algo inesperado, pero Rou ni Tian le decían esas cosas. Las personas de la casa le decían que Tian era mas atento con él porque no veía todos los días y por eso se esforzaba pasar tiempo conmigo y también era mas amable de lo normal y Rou era menos expresivo, ya que lo veía siempre, pero que lo querían de igual manera. _"Tal vez ahora que me ve diario suceda lo mismo que con_ _Rou._ _Si me_ _port_ _o_ _mal,_ _tal vez_ _hasta_ _me devuelva_ _._ _Al menos si solo_ _se aburre de mi_ _,_ _me quedar_ _é_ _con que puedo conocer gente de mi edad en la escuela_ _"_.

**. . .**

**Pov Tian**

Después de ver la película, cenar y que Cheng decidiera irse a dormir, nos quedamos en la sala, fui a la cocina por un par de bebidas cuando sonó el celular del pelirrojo, esta silencioso así que puedo escucharlo todo. Una compañera de clase le estaba llamando, llorando y diciéndole que acababa de pelearse con su madre. Zhin es una muy buena amiga de Mo, quien, viendo que Tian esta agotado y ella sufriendo, decide ir a su encuentro para poder apoyarla.

– _Ahora estoy yendo, ¿Quieres que te lleve algo?¿Un dulce?_

– _No, te espero, disculpa por interrumpir._

– _No te preocupes Zhin, ya había acabado de hacer las cosas por hoy_ – Mo cuelga.

– Voy saliendo – Dice Mo sonriendole.

– Esta bien, ve con cuidado, espero que las cosas mejoren.

– Gracias, me parece super raro que hayan peleado – Se despiden chocando el puño – Recuerda que Yi dijo que mañana iba a venir con su novio hahaha – Me pregunto si dirán lo mismo de nosotros.

– Mierda, cierto, diles que vengan tarde para que Cheng no tenga que escuchar tantas estupideces – Mo se ríe.

– Lo haré – Se voltea y se despide desde lejos con su mano – Te veo luego.

" _Que suerte tiene Zhin"_. Le había preguntado antes a Mo sobre ella, pero le dijo que son muy cercanos y nada más. Dejaba de creer en eso en momentos como este. Que no le afecté ver interactuar con chicas no significa que no le afectaría si se confirmaba un romance con alguna. " _¿Si fuera mujer me escogería?"_. Se quedaría toda la noche preguntándose si cuando se confirme una relación con Mo, él lo dejaría de frecuentar. Prefirió imaginar como hubiera sido un día en su casa con Mo como novio, habría llegado, le habría saludado con un beso, hubieran descansado toda la tarde en su cama abrazados, tal vez hacer algo sexual, y hubieran visto la película entre caricias.

Ya era muy tarde. Le llego un mensaje.

_Mo: Todo esta bien._

" _Como si me importara como esta la perra de Zhin"._

" _Dios Tian, contrólate"._


	3. Zhang

**. . .**

**Zhang Pov.**

Hoy nos reuniremos con los chicos en el departamento de Tian, ya que la próxima semana van a empezar las clases. Nos detuvimos en una tienda cercana a comprar aperitivos y cerveza, para tener un buen ambiente. Mo por alguna extraña razón decidió traer pedazos de pasteles para todos, coloridos y cada uno de distinto sabor. Este año, Mo ha estado gastando un poco de mas, me sorprende que los demás no se den cuenta que es raro para una persona que "tiene deudas". No le dije nada, ya que estaban en oferta de 3x2.

Nos dirigimos al departamento de Tian, al llegar Mo toco el timbre y luego abrió la puerta con la llave que tenia, supongo que quiere que Tian sepa que ya llegamos y no se lleve sorpresas. Poco después de entrar, apareció un niño pequeño muy parecido a Tian. _¿Que hace un niño acá?_

Mo – Cheng – _Que sorpresa, Mo le conoce_. Sarcasmo obvio.

Cheng – Hola – El niño estaba mirando con curiosidad a todos, mientras que Tian viene detrás a saludar.

Ji – ¿Quien es?, Mira que cosa tan adorable. Tian, ¿Tenias un hijo y no nos dijiste? ... que malo – Ji comenzó a hacer demasiado ruido y apachurrar al chico mas de lo sanamente posible, este solo nos miraba con cara de pidiendo ayuda mientras intentaba zafarse de Ji.

Hae – Deja al pobre muchacho – Lo dijo mientras sostenía por atrás los hombros de Tian y hacia una cara de horror.

– Ya suéltame, desteñido.

Tian – Son amigos de mi instituto, no seas malos con ellos – Todos nos estábamos riendo, mas cuando gracias al apodo Ji le dejo en paz y lo miro con cara de puro drama.

Cheng – Es raro.

Mo – Esta bien, a nadie le agrada.

Hae – En realidad solo se junta con nosotros porque le tenemos pena.

Ji – Xixi di algo.

– Es cierto.

Después de las presentaciones del familiar de Tian, molestar a Ji por idiota, molestar a Hae por dramática y, entre todos, rezarle a los dioses para que Mo vaya a cocinar a diario y así el pequeño no tenga la desgracia de probar un bocado de algo hecho por Tian, decidimos jugar algo.

Hae, Ji y los He se quedaron en la cocina sirviendo los bocadillos, haciendo chocolate, café, sacando platos y tazas, y guardando las cervezas en la refrigeradora. Es invierno y uno muy frío, las bebidas calientes en esta época saben mucho mejor. Mientras tanto, yo y Mo arreglábamos un poco la sala y conectábamos el Nintendo de Tian y poníamos a cargar todos los mandos.

– Entonces, ¿Estas cumpliendo el sueño de tener una familia? – Le dije en voz baja.

– Cállate.

– ¿No te agrada?

– No, no es eso, siento que ahora será mas difícil.

– ¿Si no lo hiciste cuando pudiste, ahora menos?

– Gracias por los ánimos.

Me río – ¿Como va todo?

– Como siempre.

– ¿Enojado?

– Sabes que no.

– ¿Si alguien te lo roba? – Sabia que solo lo provocaba, pero quería que se acuerde de ello. Me miro con cara de querer matarme – ¿El lado bueno es que si tu no puedes, otros menos?.

– Te odio ... pero tienes razón, tal vez no hay mucho por que preocuparme. ¿Como vas tú?

– Confundido, como siempre.

– Que complicado ... Todos se mueren por Xixi – Mo lo estaba pronunciando de una manera graciosa mientras sacaba la lengua.

Lo miro con cara serio – También te odio – Sonreímos – En serio, no quiero equivocarme.

– No te esfuerces, mientras mas lo hagas, mas vas a dudar.

– Que sabio estas hoy, bola roja.

Acabamos de todo y nos reunimos en la cocina con los demás. Estaban preguntándole a Cheng sobre sus cosas favoritos y esas cosas que le preguntas a los niños, aunque este parecía un adolescente, se aburría rápido y contestaba con frases cortas o muy cortas.

– ¿También vas a comenzar clases? – Le pregunto.

Cheng – Preescolar.

Ji – Como quisiera regresar a esos tiempos, donde conocí a Xixi.

Hae – Pues si, es el nivel escolar en el que deberías estar – Se burla.

Ji – No es cierto, yo ayudaré a mini He con sus tareas.

Cheng – No necesitaré ayuda – Le dice medio serio, medio divertido. Que rara es la familia de Tian.

Tian – Obviamente no. De cualquier forma, vas a enseñarle puras idioteces y mal, será mil veces peor a que no le hayas enseñado nada – _Tian tiene un muy buen punto._

Comimos entre peleas y conversaciones. Tian subió la temperatura ya que Hae y Cheng se estaban muriendo de frío. Después, comenzamos a jugar, primero Mario Kart para que todos participaran y un par de horas después, jugamos Zelda turnándonos en grupos de tres mientras los otros daban apoyo moral. Y así, le siguieron horas y horas de juegos, comida y peleas de amigos, muchas peleas.

Llega la noche y el pequeño ya se ve cansado, lo observe mientras se dirigía, medio muerto, a la cocina por un té caliente, agarra una galleta de los snacks que estaban en frente mio y se sienta a mi lado apoyándose en el sofá que esta atrás nuestro.

– ¿Ya cansado? – Le pregunto.

– Un poco – Me dice, le da una mordida a la galleta de chocolate y bosteza mientras se tapa la boca con una mano por ello. Me hace recordar un poco a mi hermana cuando era pequeña, excepto que el He no es escandaloso.

Vuelvo a fijarme en el juego, en el cual están jugando Tian, Ji y Hae. Mo esta al lado de Tian gritándole que hacia mal y enojándose. Tian no le hace caso y solo esta concentrado en el juego, tratando de ganar, lo cual casi estaba consiguiendo, si no fuera por Hae.

A los quince minutos, es mi turno, o bueno, también de Cheng y Mo. Por lo que oí, creo que a historia de Mo y Tian se esta repitiendo, pero al revés y con Mo haciendo mas ruido por lo que le decía Tian. Mucho tiempo después, al fin salí vencedor, Cheng ya esta mas cansado de antes y se echa unos minutos en el sofá, para después rendirse e irse a dormir, despidiéndose de todos y agradeciendo la comida. Nos despedimos, Tian le pregunta si necesita algo mas, Cheng le responde que no, que solo quería dormir y le sonríe. Eso hace que Tian deje su preocupación de lado y vuelva a comer unas papitas.

Pasan una par de partidas mas, hasta que todos estamos agotados de jugar, así que Ji decide que es momento de sacar las cervezas y conversar un poco. El televisor esta en un programa x, al cual nadie le estaba haciendo caso. Cada uno con una cerveza, sentados en el suelo.

Ji – Bueno, cuenten algo, ¿Quien comienza?.

Hae – ¿Que quieres saber? – Le dice burlona.

Ji – Lo que sea, algo que no sepamos.

Mo – Deja de estar de chismosa, tomemos como hombres – Se ríe.

Ji – Mmm, cierto ... ¿Que pasa contigo y Zhin?

Mo – ¿Que? – Le mira un poco sorprendido, _Mo, en serio que tienes mala suerte, espero no acabe mal._

Ji – Ayer los vi en sentados por el mall, abrazados muchísimo rato ... wuuuuuuu – _Oh mierda, que bueno que Mo sabe mantener la compostura._

Hae – Moooo, no nos cuentas nada – Hace cara de tristeza.

Tian – Readhead no confía en nosotros – Tian también hace cara de tristeza.

Ji – Recuerdo cuando no se le acercaban mujeres, y mírate ahora, es muy linda.

Mo – Es solo una amiga.

Ji – Si claro, siempre están juntos, ¿por que no lo aceptas?.

Mo – También casi siempre paro con ustedes – Le dice tratando de devolvérsela.

Ji – No es lo mismo, ademas a ti no te gustan los hombres ni ... lo que sea que Hae sea – Dice, dándole un trago mas largo a su cerveza – Golpe bajo Ji.

Hae – Eres mas mujer que yo – Le dice burlona, dando un manotazo a la lata de Ji para que se le caiga un poco de contenido sobre este.

Ji – En conclusión, acá no hay mujeres entonces.

Hae – ¿Pero si gays? – No puedo creer que ella haya dicho eso

Tian – ¿Celosa de que igual tenga mas mujeres que tú? – Tian esta muy tranquilo, como disfrutando todo el momento. _Genial, si no, hubiera sido incomodo._

Hae – AHHHJJ!, ME HIERES – Dice Hae fingiendo estar dolida – Pero es cierto, uno siempre quiere lo que no tiene, que sad.

– Deberías estudiar en vez de buscar mujeres.

Hae– No busco nada.

– Toda una hippie – Finjo decepción.

Hae – Hey, el tema es Mo, no yo – _Bueno, lo intente._

Mo – Ya dije todo.

Ji – Igual no me lo creo, pero esta bien, cuando estés listo nos lo dirás ... o tal vez ¿Zhin te rechazo?

Mo se ríe – No, porque no hay nada que rechazar, solo somos amigos y ya ... o que ¿Celoso, rubio? – Me tenso por un rato, sin realmente tener un motivo.

Ji pone cara de asco – IUUUUUUU, ya quisieras que pasara.

Mo – No conozco una sola alma que quisiera eso.

Pasamos mucho rato hablando, especialmente de nuestros compañeros de clase, ¿chismeando?, eso. No me meto mucho en ese tipo de conversaciones pero admito que son muy entretenidas. Molestaron a Mo con todas las chicas que le rodean, a Tian de igual forma, pero también con hombres, a mi con un par de chicas, a Ji, con nadie, solo que es un tonto y a Hae con la falta de chicas en su vida y unos cuantos chicos que parecen estar interesados. También de la vuelta a clase, Tian me pregunto un par de cosas del preescolar porque mi hermana estudio ahí.

En un momento Hae vio un mensaje en su celular, algo de una emergencia y que mañana tenia que ir temprano ahí. Nos quedamos un rato mas hasta que ella tuvo que irse, al mismo tiempo se me ocurrió que tal vez pueda sacar a Ji de ahí también. Todos volvíamos a la cocina, para poder arreglar un poco el lugar.

– ¿Hoy te quedas solo en casa?

Ji – Si, ¿Por que?

– Te acompaño.

Ji – Genial – Me sonríe.

Hae – Nos vemos chicos, me tengo que ir rápido – Ella va al lado contrario que nosotros, así que desistí de decirle para ir juntos. Se va corriendo. Creo que se nos hizo mas tarde de lo que pensó.

Ji antes se sirve una taza de café y le pide a Tian un abrigo para que pueda irse a casa, afuera hace mucho frío y , al contrario de Hae, se irán caminando. Tian y Ji se dirigen al cuarto. Mo y yo nos quedamos. Mo esta sentado en la isla de la cocina tomando un chocolate caliente.

– Quédate – Le susurro.

Mo – ¿Que? – También susurra.

– Aclara las cosas, no sabemos que tanto le afecto lo que dijeron sobre tú y Zhin.

Mo – Tienes razón.

Lo miro serio mientras que el asiente con la cabeza. Mo comienza a mirar hacia otro lado como pensando en lo que va a decir.

– Vayámonos – Dice Ji, mientras corre con un nuevo abrigo negro.

– Si – Le respondo.

Mo – Adiós – Se despide de mi con el puño.

Ji – ¿No vienes?

Mo – Se supone que nos íbamos a quedar todos, ya me había hecho la idea, ademas no quiero con tanto frío – Tian estaba un poco sorprendido, pero no mucho. Es normal que Mo se quede a dormir en su casa, así como yo me quedo en la casa de Ji.

Tian – Normal, mañana cocinas el desayuno

Mo – Si, pero para que el pobre Cheng no muera intoxicado.

Ji – Bueno antes de que peleen los vamos, Xixi.

– Adiós – Nos despedimos ambos con la mano.

" _Ánimos, Mo"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste :3.
> 
> ¿Quieren que algo en especial pase en la historia?


	4. Mo

**Pov Mo.**

Después de que los demás se fueran, propuse que acabarnos las cervezas sentados en la parte trasera de un mueble, para tener donde apoyarnos, y frente al enorme ventanal de Tian, el cual literalmente era toda la pared. Nos iluminaba las luces de la ciudad. Tian parece tranquilo mientras toma un trago de su lata.

– Así que ... a mi si me vas a admitir lo de Zhin ¿No? – Dice Tian.

– Solo somos amigos.

– Esta bien – _Pero_ _para_ _mi_ _no esta bien_ , sabia que Tian solo lo estaba diciendo para no insistir, como si yo estuviera negando algo que para él era evidente.

– ¿Tu estas saliendo con alguien? – Tomo un trago.

– ¿Tanto interés en mi? – Me dice burlón – Pero no – Ahora Tian toma un trago.

– Hace como una semanas te veías particularmente feliz.

– ¿Tanto se me noto? – Tian dice que algo de amargura y se queda con una mirada vacía, como recordando algo.

– Te conozco bastante bien – Le sonrió.

– Acabo en nada – Me mira y toma un largo trago de cerveza.

 _¿Acabo en nada?¿Hicieron algo o no?, supongo que igual no tengo nada que reclamar_ – ¿Pero estas bien?

– Si, como siempre.

– Genial – Le sonrío mas. Pasamos un rato en silencio, solo observando las luces de la ciudad y sintiéndonos tan mínimos, pero no me importaba, estábamos juntos en ese lugar.

– De verdad nunca ha pasado nada con Zhin.

– Pareces a la defensiva.

Me rio y volteo mi cabeza para mirarte a los ojos – No quiero que pienses lo contrario –No le di tiempo par que reaccionara – Espera traigo las papas – Me levante para ir por ellas. Cuando volví al lugar donde Tian estaba sentado, me miro y yo ya sabia que movimiento hacer, me senté pegado a él, pasando mi brazo por encima suyo mientras este chocaba con el respaldar del mueble y mi mano quedando encima de su cabello acariciándolo. El contacto físico entre nosotros no es tan inusual como para que se lo tome a mal. _Ademas_ _estamos_ _tomando, abrazar a tus amigos cuando tomas es mas que normal._

– ¿Como va la vida en familia? – No sabia si lo iba a animar hablar de eso o no, pero se abrirá conmigo, dejará que trate de entenderle mejor.

Tian se queda un rato pensativo como si no supiera si decirme la verdad o no, cuando miro a sus ojos parecen que brillaran un poco mas ... lagrimas retenidas, mierda. _Pensé que se alegraría de tener a su hermano a salvo y se llevan bien ¿No? Ya no entiendo nada._

– Normal, Cheng esta muy hiperactivo, pedí las cosas para el preescolar por internet, mi única preocupación ahora es que le quede el uniforme.

– Se veía muy feliz cuando estaba jugando con nosotros, parece que estas haciendo un buen trabajo.

Tian se abraza a mi cintura y coloca apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, yo acomodo mejor mi brazo atrás suyo. Le comienzo a acariciar la cabeza.

– Seguro le ira bastante bien también en el colegio – Solo quería animarlo y creo que esta es una manera, soltando cosas buenas al azar – Esperemos que no se acostumbre a comer puro maruchan como su hermano – Tian se ríe. Quiero asegurarme de que todo este bien. Quiero asegurarme de que se sienta bien. Quiero que me elija sintiéndose bien. – O puede que coma mucha comida rápida y engorde. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué tu no estas gordo? De tanta comida esa.

– No sé. ¿Metabolismo?

– Y una mierda, seguro no comías nada – Le digo fingiendo molestia. Nos quedamos un rato hablando sobre sus hábitos alimenticios mientras comíamos papas fritas.

**...**

– Cierto, ¿Tienes hambre?

Tian agarra una hojuela de papa y se la mete a la boca – ¿Que propones? – Dice con la boca llena.

– Yo si, un poco, ya sabes de algo que no sea basura – Me mira sonriéndome – Creo que haré waffles de canela – Son sus favoritos. Tian asiente con su cabeza y luego bosteza – ¿Ya estas cansado?

– Si pero también tengo hambre de algo no basura.

Le sonreí – Preparo algo rápido y vamos a dormir – _Hoy consentiría a Tian en todo lo que quisiera._

Lo saque de encima mio, me levante y le extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Nos dirigimos en la cocina, Tian se sentó cerca de donde yo estaba haciendo la masa de waffle. Le hablaba de varias cosas y trataba de que se sintiera mejor, estaba funcionando. Después de poner la masa en la wafflera, me paraba al lado suyo. Él se apoyaba en mi y cerraba los ojos, si que estaba muy cansado, yo le acariciaba el cabello, hasta que la wafflera sonaba y tenia que irme de su lado y el se quedaba apoyado en la mesa de isla de la cocina. Comimos dos waffles cada uno casi en silencio, un silencio cómodo.

Cuando fuimos a su cuarto, Tian me dijo que cogiera una camiseta para dormir, después se echo a dormir mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba. Estuve un rato buscando una camiseta en su desordenado armario, porque se veía muy poco, y me cambie mientras observaba las cosas desordenadas de su escritorio, en su mayoría papeles que parecen ser de la inscripción de Cheng al preescolar. _Debe_ _tener_ _un poco estrés._ Me senté al borde de la cama, parece que Tian ya se había quedado dormido. Me quede mirando sus cabellos negros desordenados en la almohada y sus hombros relajados, todo iluminado por las luces de la ciudad. Me sentía calmado al ver el mínimo movimiento que causaba entre las sabanas al respirar, imaginándome que le abrazaba por detrás y él se volteaba a abrazarme también, si todo iba como pensaba eso no estará tan lejos de la realidad.

Me metí entre las frazadas mirando al lado contrario, pensé en voltearme y abrazarlo, _creo que seria demasiado ¿descarado? O algo así_. Ya habíamos estado abrazados en una cama pero no sin motivo. Me decidí a que estaría bien si me pegaba a su espalda, después de todo hacia frío.


End file.
